Bombs and Tea
by Natalie Nallareet
Summary: As bombs explode and the Doctor arrives accidentally, Rory finds himself in a world without Amelia Pond. Molly Hooper is the only one who stays by him as he tries to accept that the girl who waited is finally dead. Molly/Rory Post-God Complex/during TGG
1. Chapter 1

**__****A/N** _This was meant to be a one-shot of Rory/Molly fluff, but those rabid plot bunnies made it into a short story. My head-cannon of Rory/Molly which unfortunately doesn't work well with Amy in the picture even though I have nothing against her or Amy/Rory... Set in a separate reality of The Great Games that includes the Doctor, Rory, and some out of order events-continuing on to post-season 2. I would be tempted to write a version in the Doctor's pov to give an idea about what's really going on in the case and such but I'm afraid that will have to wait with the Pocket Watch sequal in the running. Enjoy and please review!_

_Post-God Complex for Doctor Who_

_Rory/Molly, Sherlock/John, and slightly Moriarty/Molly_

_**Rated K+ **For deaths and kissing!_

_1/3_

* * *

"Doctor what are you-" I started to sputter, as the Doctor pushed past me into our house.

"Hello Rory, good to see you Rory!" the Doctor yelled out in his usual eccentric fashion, running through the rooms of the house he had given us. His head appeared from behind the hallway's wall. "Nothing... odd has been happening lately?"

"Nothing," I murmured, shrugging.

"Nothing," He repeated, whirling around the corner and waving his sonic screwdriver. The Doctor looked me in the eye searchingly. "No aliens? No creaks downstairs..."

"None of that," I agreed. Since he had left us here things had been... normal, too normal, even dull perhaps.

"Then where's Amy?" The Doctor asked suddenly, freezing.

"Uh, late at work," I sputtered, raising my eyebrows. "She does that sometimes... Why? Is something wrong Doctor?"

"The TARDIS stopped by here for a reason," The Doctor muttered, more to himself then my pleasure. "No, I didn't just stop by for a chat... I was going to some place not even earth, with towers a hundred miles tall. And yet, and yetI came here instead. So how about we go and give Amy a visit, eh?"

I nodded apprehensively, following the Doctor out the door and into the familiar TARDIS that both Amy and I had longed to see. What if the Doctor was right? What if something had happened to Amy? No, if that was the case she'd get through it-she always did. But what if-No, I wasn't going to think about that. Amy would get through it, she always did.

"Alright, here we go!" The Doctor grinned, twirling all his knobs and bobbles. I couldn't help but wondering, wasn't he worried? How could he be happy? But then again... he had seen so much death, so much loss, it was all probably bundled away deep inside. "Amy should be right out-"

I ran from behind the Doctor to glance over his shoulder, to see what had made him stop in his tracks. That's all it took, a glance, to make my heart stop and burst into a million pieces. Smoke. So much smoke and destruction, and ashes... The whole building was collapsed and exploded, the front looked as if someone had ripped the bottom half of wall out.

"Doctor?" I asked, my voice coming out in a croak. "Tell me this isn't where Amy is... please tell me she's not in there..."

"What caused this?" the Doctor asked some bystander who was also gazing up at the ruin of a building, ignoring me.

"Supposedly a gas leak," the bystander replied, his curly black hair falling into his eyes ever so slightly. "But that's wrong. It was a pack of explosives. Sherlock." The strange man shook the Doctor's hand, before stuffing them back into his pockets and glaring at the building.

"Doctor," the Doctor nodded. "And how do you know this...?"

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at the Doctor as a smaller man walked up next to Sherlock.

"Any more pips?" this man asked, looking up into Sherlock's face.

"What-?" The Doctor started.

"No, not yet," Sherlock sighed, interrupting him.

"So he killed her...?" he started off, before finally noticing the Doctor and I. "Oh, hello. John, and you are?"

"The Doctor and Rory," the Doctor smiled at him grimly.

"Nice to meet you," John nodded. "Sherlock?"

"Yes, he did," Sherlock spat, turning from the ruined building. "But I did solve it technically. He killed her, because she started to describe him."

"Who?" I asked, or more like yelled.

"We don't know," John replied calmly, looking at me curiously. "Someone called Moriarty."

"And he... he..." I looked at the Doctor helplessly, ignoring the tears that were suddenly making my vision so fuzzy. I was missing something, I had to be... she couldn't just have...

"I'm so sorry Rory," the Doctor murmured, his voice cracking. "I'm so sorry."

"Are you sure you want to see?" Molly asked tentatively, as she stood next to the cot where... where Amy was... Molly was kind, sweet, a friend of Sherlock and John apparently. "You don't have to-"

"I need to see," I insisted, my voice shaking slightly. "I need to... except."

Molly nodded, slowly unzipping the cover over Amy's body. She was blackened and misshapen, her face, normally so lively was starch white, her eyes dead in their sockets. My hand shook as I reached forward to close her eyelids.

"I'm sorry..." Molly whispered, resting a hand on my shoulder. "She was your wife, right?"

"Yeah," I sobbed, backing up into a chair before sinking down into it. "A-Amy Pond..."

"Come on," Molly murmured gently, placing a hand on my shoulder and gently staring me away. "You need some fresh air."

Numbly I followed, not caring. There was nothing to care about, absolutely nothing. Because she was dead. Again and again. But this time, this time was real... Always I had thought it would be for the Doctor, but this wasn't anything fantastic, anything alien. It was in her backyard, at work. It could have happened anytime... and now it had. There was no girl who waited, not anymore.

"Have some of this," Molly insisted, nudging a cup of hot jasmine tea under my nose. It seemed as if we had suddenly appeared there, I found myself sitting in a crowded cafe, sitting in the back with Molly. "It'll help."

Slowly, I lifted the cup to my lips. The warm liquid filled soothing my throat and calming my heart. And suddenly... I could think clearly. Amy was dead... gone, oh god, she was dead... I let out a sort of sob-cry.

"Hey, it's okay," Molly whispered softly, cocking her head concernedly. "I-it was a quick death."

I whimpered slightly, Amy's face burnt along the edges flashed into view.

"And you know what?" Molly leaned in, as I took another sip. "One thing she never would have wanted was for your life to stop just because hers did."

I gazed up at her. Molly was right of course, Amy always threw caution into the wind, lived life to the fullest... and she would want me to do the same.

"Molly?" called out a tentative voice from the crowd.

"Oh, Jim!" Molly chirped up, sitting back suddenly, her face flushing. "I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about our lunch date! I was just comforting a new friend of mine."

"Oh, it's fine," Jim brushed off, walking over to our table.

"Jim, this is Rory Pond," she told him. "And Rory, this is Jim!"

"Hello," he greeted, flashing a smile. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. "So, are you too busy to...?"

"I-it's fine," I encouraged, there was something burning inside me... something beyond discomfort. It must be Amy, she had kissed me just this morning, rushing out the door... rushing to her death.

"Alright then," Molly smiled a bit giddily, her face flushed even further. "I'll see you later, Rory. Good luck. Tomorrow? Same time?"

"Sure," I muttered, nodding as I took another sip of tea. Molly disappeared in the crowd with that Jim bloke as another flow of tears came for the lost redhead.

"I'm sorry about Jim," I murmured over another cup of tea, months later. "He seemed like a nice bloke."

"I-it's alright," Molly brushed off, her slightly high voice suggesting otherwise. "We never got thatclose. Well, now I know why. How's the case that Sherlock and the Doctor are working on?"

"Oh, fine," I shrugged, taking another sip of Jasmine. The Doctor had fit right in with Sherlock and John, searching for the identity of the man who had killed Amy... and all for fun. "They seem pretty close to finding out who this man really is..."

"That's good," Molly flashed a smile, that sweet smile... it always brightened up the room if the other people were considerate enough to notice it. Molly was so sweet, it made me so unbearably sad that Jim had used her as a cover story. She had been there for me ever since I met her, being the shoulder to cry on, my friend to call at one in the morning when Amy's death haunted my dreams. We had had many late nights by the fire, tea visits to the cafe, rainy puzzle days, that sort of thing. Always in the newly kindled friendship she showed me there was more to life then mourning the dead.

"They were just in today taking a look at Connie Prince who died from some injections in her forehead-another thing set up by the bomber."

"Yes, I suppose so," I murmured, returning her pleasant smile. It seemed like we had known each other for weeks-not mere months. As though we had met in some other life.

"Oh, hello you two!" The Doctor yelled across the cafe, bounding over like an overly anxious puppy dog as Molly looked away blushing slightly. "Just checking in to make sure you're both fine! The final pieces are coming together, and we don't want either of you to be the next supposed victim."

"That wouldn't be good," I agreed, glancing at Molly's petite figure.

"Oh..." the Doctor started guiltily, looking between the two of us. "Were you two busy?"

"No, not really," Molly smiled cheerfully up at the Doctor.

"Tonight we're all going out for dinner at Donna's Diner, on me," the Doctor announced to us. "Would either of you be interested?"

"That sounds like fun!" Molly agreed, nodding.

"Yeah," I murmured, wondering when was the last time I had seen the Doctor, Sherlock, John, and Molly all together. Oh yeah, the night that Amy died. "It's a plan."

"Great!" the Doctor beamed down at us. "Got to run, we should only have a couple hours left until the explosion." Before either of us could say farewell, he was off.

"I just don't get how they enjoy that," Molly laughed shakily, shaking her head. "Solving riddles as some poor person's miles away decked out in explosives."

"I believe we had a reservation under the name 'Doctor'," I clarified with the waiter at the front of Donna's Diner. Molly smiled at them good naturedly, looking absolutely stunning with her hair down.

"Yes, table for two?" the waiter clarified.

"Not two-" Molly started, as the waiter handed me a note.

"This 'Doctor' person stopped by, said to give you this," the waiter explained, as I read the note.

Dear Roranicus Pondicus,

Unfortunately, something came up. Another one of the bomber's messages. Afraid we don't have time for a dinner out after all.

Enjoy your date!

Doctor

"Looks like we're on our own," I shrugged, as the waiter brought up to our table.

"I suppose that's fine," Molly smiled, biting her lip slightly. "Much better then on our own."

"Much," I agreed, nodding. "How are you holding up?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Molly brushed off, her cheeks reddening slightly. "Really, it was nothing. We weren't even going out."

"Good," I murmured, skimming through the menu. "You deserve someone better, you know?"

She nodded, her bashful smile creeping up again.

"Actually," I snorted uncomfortably, glancing at the note. "Look what the Doctor thought this was..." I handed her the small letter, my finger resting on the suggestion to 'Enjoy your date!'

"A date?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. Her smile stayed in place, but it was more of a humorous one now. "I mean... it might be nice but-well, we're just friends, right?"

"I suppose I don't like you-well I do like you. Not in that way, I mean-" I choked up on my words as Molly set a hand on my shoulder. Amy, how could I possibly love someone else after Amy...

"Don't worry, I understand," she comforted gently, her kind, brown eyes gazing right into me. "It's too soon." All I could see was her soft features, large brown eyes, and hair pooled around her shoulders. No, that's not all I saw. I saw the kind hearted person who had helped me when there was nothing, nothingleft she had given me a reason to live on. Suddenly I could see this being a date, Molly and I growing old with each other, having kids... Amy was gone, she wouldn't want me to stop living-just like Molly had pointed out. And I loved Molly, I really did.

"No," I whispered softly, smiling. "T-this could be a date if you want."

Molly's face became an even brighter shade of pink as she smiled bashfully up at me. "If you're sure..."

"Definitely," I grinned up at her, recalling all the snug cafe sessions and all the happy hours full of laughter and kindness.

"Well," she laughed, folding up her menu and kissing me shyly on the cheek. "Let's call it a date then."

"Thank you," I murmured, holding her hand across the table. "Thank you for absolutely everything. I couldn't have managed without you."

"I'm sure you would have," Molly shrugged, squeezing my hand. "You're much stronger then everyone gives you credit for."

"When I'm with you I am," I replied softly, my gaze only flickering down for a moment to scan the menu. "What are you having to eat?"

"The vegetable soup looks good," she noted, pointing to it on the menu.

"That does," I nodded, as the waiter came to take our order. "Vegetable soup for two."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two of three of what was suppose to be a one-shot! Warning for pregnancy, kissing and death **

* * *

Five years after eating vegetable soup on my first date with Rory, I glanced down at the text, the light from the phone glistening on the rain splattered window of the cab.

Late night at the hospital. Be home by nine.

-RW

Sighing, I paid the cabbie, and raced through the rain and into our house. My hair was a sopping heap, the coat I was wearing had done little to keep the cold rain from penetrating my skin and chilling me to the bones. A shower was definitely in order. Stopping in the room only to grab my robe for after the shower and slip off my wedding ring. My wedding ring. I had thought I'd never get married five years ago, not really, but that was before my first date with Rory. Such an incredibly sweet, caring man. He had always been there for me and was the one person I trusted to do that till death. The wedding had been three years ago-and the baby wasn't even showing yet.

Taking a deep breath, I set my robe down and reached for the faucet.

"Hello, Molly dear," drawled a voice behind me, a voice that made me freeze, denial filling my mind. Oh, god, no, he's dead... long dead. Shot himself on St. Bart's, I thought desperately, too scared to turn around. I'm just hearing voices. He's not here. That's impossible.

"N-no," I managed to gasp, daring to turn around.

"Miss me?" Jim Moriarty leaned against the wall cockily, a steal glint in his eye. This wasn't some pretend boyfriend from IT, this was the madman outfitted in his precious westwood suit.

"You're dead," I squeaked, pressing myself up against the bathtub.

Moriarty just giggled. "Am I now? Well then, you don't have to worry about the dead gunmen positioned around your lovely house here."

"What do you want?" I spat, managing to look him in the dark holes of madness he had for eyes.

"Oooh, right down to business," his smile was that of a cat as it dragged its prey around by the tail. "Well, first of all, I need someone to keep tabs on dear Sherlock." He took a step closer to me, the smile still in place. His fingers curled around my cheek gently as it had done so many times before, drawing me into a kiss.

"No," I hissed, pushing him away mid-kiss. "Go away."

"So you're not going to be willing, Molly," Moriarty murmured amusedly. "I'm giving you a warning, dear. I can give you an initiative besides pay."

I only scowled at him, as far away as I could possibly get with the bathtub blocking me.

"Initiative it is," he deduced silkily, turning away confidently. "You're not showing yet, Molly dear."

My blood froze, and without thinking I wrapped a hand around my stomach protectively.

"It would be quite a shame if Daddy didn't come home," Moriarty giggled, walking away. "Quite a shame indeed. I'll leave a contact number on the hallway table. Oh, and don't tell Sherlock or any of your friends about our little chat. That would just ruin all the fun!" Without another word the supposedly dead man walked off, the screen door slamming behind him.

Rory didn't come home that night. He didn't respond to any texts or calls, and the hospital he was working at claimed he left long ago. Moriarty was most definitely alive.

"Molly, looks like you swallowed a planet!" the Doctor gasped as he swaggered out of his TARDIS.

"Good to see you too, Doctor," I grinned up at the good natured alien.

"How long has it been since the fall?" He asked, bouncing over to give me a hug.

"Four years," I answered, accompanying him to St. Barts. "Sherlock just came out of hiding a week ago."

"You've been busy too!" the Doctor pointed out, as we took the steps up to where Sherlock was working. "Things work out with you and Rory then?"

"Yeah," I murmured quietly, biting my lip to keep the tears and memories at bay. I wouldn't lose control, not now.

"What brings you here, Doctor? Everything's been unusually quiet," Sherlock moaned into his telescope, the moment we burst through the door. "Molly could you hand me that sample?"

Nodding, I reached over and handed him the sample. What's the point of your brilliance if you can't tell what's going on?Please Sherlock, deduce something... about the circles under my eyes or my messy hair, I begged him. Perhaps it would be better if he found out... but then what about Rory? What the hell would Moriarty do to him?

"So no unusual cases?" the Doctor shrugged in confusion, looking over Sherlock's shoulder. "Nothing at all?"

"Uh-huh," Sherlock sighed, standing up to jot something down. "The world isn't too keen to believe I'm still alive-neither is Lestrade."

Join bustled in, take-out in hand. "Doctor! Your back in town! Well, and time."

"Dr Watson!" the Doctor laughed, throwing his arms around the ex-army doctor. "Good to see you! Doing well?"

"Yes, brilliant!" John exclaimed. "Sherlock just came out of hiding. You should have told me your TARDIS was set up to catch him..."

"Spoilers John," the Doctor grinned. "But Sherlock, are you sure there isn't anything even slightly unusual going on?"

"Yes, nothing!" Sherlock slammed his fist on the table, causing me to jump slightly. "It's been so terribly dull and boring. Why?"

"The TARDIS never brings me to the wrong place on accident," the Doctor murmured. "It always brings me to where I'm needed. But the question is, what am I needed for?" Even the TARDIS knew there was something wrong, why couldn't Sherlock?

"Try Lestrade," John muttered. "He was constantly complaining about the lack of Sherlock for cases, but he seems set on not giving him any right now. Anger issues."

"You were pretty angry at me," Sherlock pointed out, sitting back down at his magnifying glass. "Doctor, could you let us now if he gives you any cases? This nothing is annoyingly boring."

"Of course," the Doctor assured him, before disappearing behind the door.

The Doctor's back

I texted wearily, trying not to imagine what state Rory was in right now.

"Thanks for the text, dear," Moriarty hummed as I closed the front door behind me.

"Where's Rory?" I dared to ask in a whisper my hands shaking as I took my coat off.

"Oh you're no fun," he whined, lounging against the wall. "Little lover boy's somewhere far away. Anyway, that's not what I'm here about. Who's this 'Doctor' person?"

"You-you don't know?" I asked in surprise, thrown off guard.

"Tell me!" He screeched at me, the icy chill in his face flickering across his face. Quickly he composed himself, an insane grin taking its place. "It would be quite a shame if you had to raise that child of yours on your own."

"He's an ally, of Sherlock's," I started in a quivering voice, biting my lip to keep the tears from crying. Oh god not Rory... not Rory, please not Rory... "Helped them out when you were covering people with explosives and giving Sherlock riddles. He also helped soften the fall for Sherlock, disappeared after that though." I left out the time-traveling alien information, doubtlessly it would seem that I was just trying to egg him on or something. But I wouldn't, not with Rory in his hands.

"And he's back," Moriarty murmured with little interest, glancing at his phone that had just alerted a new text. "Well Molly, seems to me you need to give the good Doctor a shot in the heart. Unless of course-you'd rather have it be Rory." My breath caught in my throat at the thought of killing someone. Spying to save Rory's life was one thing, but to murder someone...

"O...okay," I whimpered in a raspy voice, closing my eyes on his crooked grin just to see Rory die in the darkness, again and again, and again. "I'll do it."

"That's a good girl," He purred in my ear, making his way towards the door. "I'll say 'hi' to your lover boy for you."

"How have you been Molly?" the Doctor asked concernedly, the next day at St. Barts. "Sorry I missed the wedding!" We were alone. Sherlock had just left with John and not a single other person was on this floor. Moriarty's words echoed in my head, drops of venom tearing away at my head and heart, ...seems to me you need to give the good Doctor a shot in the heart. I couldn't-wouldn't... but I must. Rory couldn't die... he just couldn't.

"Oh fine," I lied, with a small smile. "It's alright, I understand it's hard to time things."

"Oh good, that can get awkward at times. How has Rory been?" the Doctor asked, just trying to make conversation.

That's when I made the mistake. I hesitated, couldn't help it really. "He's fine- just fine."

The Doctor bent down next to me, searching me carefully in the eye. "Is everything okay Molly?" Had I somehow blown my cover? Did he know? Was... was Rory going to be murdered because I had slipped?

The way out dawned on me like a knife in my throat. The gun. It was in a pocket right underneath my coat. Give the good Doctor a shot in the heart...

"Molly, it's okay!" the Doctor assured me, wiping away the tears that were sliding down my cheek. "What's wrong?"

Crying? I guess I was crying... my breath shaky, hands trembling as I pulled out the gun. I...I could do this. I had to. Otherwise Rory... oh god Rory...

"Molly!" the Doctor stepped back slightly, his eyes lingering on the gun. "Just put the gun down and tell me what's wrong. Nothing's going to hurt you..." Those kind, trusting eyes, boring into me. Maybe I could tell him, maybe he could make it better-No, Moriarty would find out and Rory would be killed...

"I can do this. I have to," I sobbed, the gun shaking violently in my hand, aimed at the Doctor. "Doctor, I-I'm sorry." Rory dead, his broken body on the ground... all because of me...

"Put the gun down Molly," the Doctor commanded gently.

"H-help me," I sobbed, tears running down my face. Oh god I couldn't do this... Rory was going to die...

Immediately, the Doctor placed a firm hand and aimed it at the ground as I involuntarily shot. "Molly, Molly Williams, it's okay... Everything's going to be fine," he consoled, gripping me into a hug as I collapsed onto the floor in sobs. "What's wrong?"

"R-Rory..." I managed to blubber into his shoulder.

"Rory, yes Rory," the Doctor urged me on, still holding me in a hug of steel. "Tell me about Rory. What's wrong with Rory?"

"He has Rory," I gasped in a whisper.

"Who has Rory?"

"M-Moriarty."

The Doctor's grip tensed around me. "No Molly, Moriarty's dead. He shot himself, I watched it happen."

I shook my head violently. "He survived somehow. And he... he has Rory." I burst into a mess of sobs. "Now he's going to... k-kill Rory because I didn't kill you.

"We'll get him back, I promise," the Doctor murmured, standing up. "But we have to act quickly. We need to get to Sherlock and John."

"But he'll see," I whispered in a frantic tone. "He'll see that I didn't do it, and Rory..."

"Then you," the Doctor pinned my arms together behind me carefully, smiling soberly. "Are my captive."

"Thank you," I smiled tearfully.

"If you can pull this off as well as you did with the spying we can manage," the Doctor said pointedly at the smile, which I quickly hid in fake fear. Although, I didn't have to fake the fear as much just imagine what they could be doing to Rory right now.

"Hah, this is fantastic," the Doctor laughed, as he 'forced' me into the TARDIS. "It's like I'm actually using the police box as a police box." As soon as the TARDIS door shut behind me he dropped the cop act and leapt over to the controls.

"Sort of," I muttered, sitting down as the babies started to kick. Yes, babies-the medical doctor said there were two precious lives beginning in me. What a world to be born into... with a mother too scared to cry out and a father who knows where-being held captive by a psychopath. Yet now there almost seemed to be hope that Rory would be by my side. I didn't let the medical doctor tell me what genders they were, wouldn't want to know without Rory. That left them nameless, and I could only hope that when the time came I would give them proper names.

"You alright?" the Doctor asked, looking concertedly down at me.

Realizing I had wrapped my arm around my stomach bracingly, I shrugged and heaved myself up. "Ready, Rory needs our help."

"Yes," the Doctor nodded, offering a helping hand before gently bringing my hands back. He lead me out of the TARDIS and into 221b Baker Street.

"Doctor, hello-what are you doing-" Ms. Hudson started as he burst in.

"I'll explain later," the Doctor promised as we went into Sherlock and John's flat without knocking. "Oh... are we interrupting something?"

Sherlock and John were splayed on the couch making out. John sat up, his cheeks flushed. "A bit..." he muttered.

"What's going on?" Sherlock asked, his eyes darting around interestedly, totally unperturbed by the interruption.

"Something big," the Doctor replied grimly. "Are you positive there's no security cameras in here?"

Sherlock lept up and off the couch and ran around the room ducking his hands in every nook and cranny. "There was one, but not now." He smashed something on the ground which splintered into a million pieces. "You were saying?"

Glancing about, the Doctor slid the blinds down and pulled the curtains shut. "Tell them Molly."

"Moriarty's back," I whimpered, biting my lip again as I fought back tears. Sherlock's head snapped up. "And... and he's got Rory."

"He's been blackmailing her for months," the Doctor continued, as I lost the ability to continue. "Getting her to spy on you and trying to get her to murder me." He gripped my shoulder as silent tears rolled down my face.

"Oh god..." John murmured horror struck, his eyes wide. "We need to get Rory out of there."

"We could just take the TARDIS in there and grab him..." the Doctor suggested.

"It will never be that simple," Sherlock protested, pacing around. "Although that'll be the best way to get in. John and I can cover as you, Doctor, take Rory and run."

"Sounds good enough," John nodded, standing.

"What about me?" I asked quietly.

"What about you?" Sherlock asked, glancing in my direction.

"I want to help-" I started.

"Molly, you're weeks-maybe days-away from going into labor," the Doctor reminded me gently. "It would be best if you stayed here."

I sighed resignedly, the babies letting out a burst of kick. A particularly hard one caught me off guard and I let out a squeak of pain.

"We shouldn't leave you here alone," John murmured, leading me to the couch to sit down. "You alright?"

"I'll be fine," I rasped, thankful for the seat. "Rory needs all the help he can get."

"Then we should leave immediately," Sherlock started towards the door, grabbing his gun as he went. With one last concerned glance, the two doctors followed him out. A click signaled the lock behind them. Resignedly, I slipped my legs up onto the couch and tried to lay down best as I could. I let out a moan at a fake contraction, closing my eyes to ward off the pain.

A huge and painful contraction brought me into consciousness a couple minutes later. I let out a shriek of pain, everything contorted with pain. But this was more than just my babies getting restless. I was going into labor!

"Mrs. Hudson!" I cried out, praying that she was still home.

"Oh shut up," an unfamiliar voice snarled. My eyes popped open to see a tall, male figure prodding my head with the tip of a gun.

I let out another involuntary scream as another contraction broke out.

"I said shut up," he growled in my ear, cocking the gun. "There's only one reason you're alive, and I don't quite understand it."

"And what's that?" I snapped, my arms around my belly protectively. "That I'm in labor?"

"Yeah right," the man sneered, glancing at my stomach. "It's because he wants you to die in front of Sherlock. The first blood of a new game. Your fault really, you couldn't kill that Doctor person." Just great, someone working for Moriarty... just what I needed while in labor with twins.

Suddenly the door swung open and in stepped Sherlock, John, and the Doctor carrying an unconscious Rory bridal style.

"This is a new game Sherlock," the man spat, jabbing my head with the gun. "New scores, new deaths."

In a moment everyone reacted. John raced over with lightning reflexes. Sherlock wiped out a gun. Two bangs split the air and everything went black.**_  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry for the late update, couldn't find the time last week! Here's the last chapter/bit of this fanfiction, so please let me know what you think and enjoy!_**

* * *

Part 3/3

"She'll be okay though, right?" I asked a nurse frantically, resting a hand on Molly's wrist.  
******  
**

"We think so," the nurse assured me, looking over her notes. "She may have suffered a minor brain injury. We find this unlikely since luckily the bullet seemed to just skim her head. Of course she'll have to stay in the hospital for a few days after such a stressful birth."

"And the babies?" I asked, kissing Molly's soft hand.

"Amazingly, they're fine!" the nurse smiled, looking over at the two twins in their own beds hooked up to monitoring machines. "They should be getting out of the hospital with your wife."

"That's great, brilliant!" I choked out, still stroking her hand.

"How are your injuries?" the nurse asked, turning to me, concerned. "The bullet wound...?"

"Oh that's nothing," I protested, shuffling my feet slightly which caused a ripple of pain from the wound in my left calf. "It's fine." Pulling up a chair, I sat down next to Molly. I wasn't about to leave her side, never ever.

"R-rory?" she cried out, taking me out of my daydream.

Quickly, my hands scrambled for hers, pressing them gently to show I'm there. "I'm here Molly, I'm here..."

"Oh Rory!" she breathed in a faint voice, grasping my hand. "You're here... you're safe. D-did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine," I murmured, kissing her on the forehead. "And so are you, and so are our babies."

"Our babies... oh god I passed out," she muttered, looking frantically about. "Where are they?"

"Right here," I whispered, gently caressing the closer one before handing him over to Molly. I had held them before of course, while waiting for her to awake. There had been tears-that almost seemed to happen with me around babies-they were just so beautiful. "This one's a boy, and she's-" I lifted the second one and handed it to her after she got situated with the first. "a little girl."

"They're beautiful," she hummed in a soft voice, holding them tightly to her. "What should we name them?"

"Do you have any in mind?" I asked, stroking their heads. "Come up with any ideas?"

She shook her head. "I couldn't bare coming up with anything while you were still... gone."

"Thank you," I gazed into her eyes, oh god how I had missed those eyes, so caring, so loving. "Well, I'm here now..." Then we started to debate names.

"Samuel."

"Ariana."

"Wendy."

"Rebecca."

"Martin."

"Maggie."

"Maggie," I repeated, smiling. "I like that name."

"Do you like Maggie?" Molly asked the little bundle of warmth tucked in her arms. "Yes? Maggie it is."

"Phil," I continued.

"David."

"Arthur."

"Juniper."

"Caleb."

"Caleb. Maggie and Caleb," Molly let the names roll over her tongue before once again consulting the pair of newborns. "How does that sound?" Maggie squawked as she pushed her way to Molly's breast.

"Caleb and Maggie," I hummed, gazing at the two new brilliant sparks of life. We had made it, all of us. "Perfect."

"Come home for Christmas, Maggie," Molly insisted, hugging our little girl who had grown into young teenagers so fast. The wind swept Maggie's hair into her mother's, blending in. "And at least once a month. Promise?"

"I promise," Maggie smiled, squeezing her mother even harder. "And I'll call, the Doctor gave my mobile global roaming so I'll give you a call."

"Take good care of her," I warned the Doctor, picking Maggie up in a squeeze.

"Doctor?" Caleb asked the bow-tied man who was standing by his TARDIS, watching the farewells "How come I can't come with?"

"Caleb... how come you can't come with? Come and see all of time and space with a crazy man and his box?" the Doctor asked, bending down to eye level with him. "I dunno. Why can't you?"

"So I can?" he dared to hope, looking into the Doctor's eyes.

"If it's alright with your parents," the Doctor shrugged smiling. "Never thought I'd say that."

I gave a small nod with a smile, remember how scared I had been every second that Amy was going to die. But in the end she died far from the TARDIS. This way there was the Doctor protecting them both from Moriarty or any sort of thing Molly ever got vaguely connected to through Sherlock.

"Oh Caleb I'm going to miss you!" Molly squeaked as she hugged Caleb goodbye as well. "Doctor, get your years right when you bring them around!"

"I'll try," the Doctor grinned. "All ready?"

I gave Caleb one last hug before they jumped into the TARDIS. Slowly the TARDIS faded into the time vortex and I was left with bittersweet memories of all the times I had flown off with it. No companion ever leaves the TARDIS, not really-their dreams and nightmares lurk with the fantastic man and his big blue box. But now I had someone to settle down with, someone who was kinder than anyone I had ever met, and someone who I could trust to stay with me until the end of my days. I wrapped my arm around Molly and we walking together into our big blue house.


End file.
